Reminiscing in the Chamber
by xX-T.Luv-Xx
Summary: While Tom Marvolo Riddle was draining away her life force, Ginny remembered her first year at Hogwarts. Oneshot.


**Hello, everybody!**

**Now, I know I'm in the middle of writing my Jily fic, but I really wanted to write this story.**

**So read it, and tell me what you think, okay? :)**

**Disclaimer: The plot, characters, and dialogue in this story don't belong to me. I know that seems stupid, but the individual writing is mine. Yipee.**

* * *

I dreamed of Tom. His laughter. His high, cold, heartless laughter.

I hate him.

I felt something odd. I couldn't quite place it. It felt like I was slipping, slowly falling asleep, losing consciousness.

But something inside me was telling me to stay awake, to fight to stay awake.

All in all, this had turned out to be a crummy first year.

* * *

I remembered the excitement of coming to Hogwarts. I'd been begging my mum to let me go, ever since I heard two of my older brothers, Fred & George, boasting about how much fun it was there, and all the exciting antics they'd gotten into.

When Ron first went to Hogwarts, I felt so lonely. For the first time, none of my brothers were at home. And while I enjoyed the peace and lack of taunting, I still felt lonely.

After all, my brothers were the only real friends I had.

Soon enough, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron all came home from Hogwarts. I'd hoped that things would revert back to normal, where me and Ron would spend time together, but that wasn't the case.

Ever since Ron came home from his first year at Hogwarts, all he could talk about was school and his friends.

I couldn't believe someone like Ron would have the famous Harry Potter for a best friend, but my mum believed it, and she was the one who got the letters from school, so I supposed she'd know best.

Ron would talk on and on about how he and Harry did this, did that, how Hermione explained their lessons better than the professors, about all their trips down to Hagrid's hut, about Harry's invisibility cloak, about a dragon called Norbert, who was bow being taken care of by another one of my brothers, Charlie.

Now that Ron had his own friends and adventures, he didn't seem to need me anymore.

So when it was time for me to begin my first year at Hogwarts, I was excited! Anticipated!

It was now _my_ turn to make great friends and go on spectacular adventures.

* * *

It didn't quite happen like that.

I talked to some of the students in my year, but none of them really seemed like good friends. We didn't hit it off as well as Ron and Harry had apparently done.

But still, I kept an open mind. I talked to people.

But then I saw the diary.

It seemed like an ordinary diary, and I assumed it was a gift from my father. I opened it up, and realized it used to belong to a "Tom Riddle", whoever that was. I was delightfully surprised when I found out that whenever I wrote into it, it wrote back.

After a while, I realized none of my classmates were very interested in being friends with me, so I gave up on them.

Tom was my friend.

* * *

Then I started to get possessed.

At first, I had no idea what had happened. I would wake up in strange places, covered in water or paint or feathers or whatever else, not remembering how I got there, or what had happened. And then I'd quickly hear of some strange, creepy happenings. Sinister words being painted on the wall, cats being Petrified, corridors being flooded.

Eventually I started to wonder _Is it me doing them?_

But that was ridiculous. I'd know if I was the rumored Heir of Slytherin.

Right?

Harry was accused of being the Heir of Sytherin when he was discovered to be a Parseltongue.

But Harry Potter? He was the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Heir of Slytherin.

But meanwhike, evidence against me became more and more obvious. Finally I had to accept that I was the one doing these deeds.

I ended up in the library, trying to figure out why I'd do these things, and why I couldn't remember anything.

One word stood out.

_Possession._

I wondered again. Was I possessed?

When I shared my thoughts with Tom, and he didn't reply, I finally put the pieces together.

I was writing in the diary to Tom.

Tom was possessing me.

Tom was the Heir of Slytherin.

I made my way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where I knew nobody would bother going in. I threw the book into the room and left.

* * *

I remembered finding out by ear that Harry had the diary. I remembered sneaking into his dorm and rummaging through his trunk and stealing the diary.

I remembered waking up again mysteriously, and realizing I'd been possessed again. I remembered seeing Hermione in the Hospital Wing and feeling awful.

What had I done?

I remembered Dumbledore and Hagrid leaving.

I remembered trying to tell Harry and Ron.

_"What's up?" Ron asked, eating porridge._

_I couldn't speak. I gave a nervous look around the Gryffindor table, trying to make sure nobody was listening in. I teetered on my chair nervously._

_"Spit it out," Ron said._

_"I've got to tell you something,"I mumbled. I avoided Harry's dazzling**(1)** green eyes._

_"What is it?" asked Harry._  
_WhenmI didn't say anying, Ron asked, "What?_

_I opened my mouth, but once again, I felt a pit in my stomach. How could I tell them?_

_Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"_

_I breathed slowly. Time to tell them. I opened my mouth—_

_Suddenly, Percy busted into the table._

_I quickly ran away._

* * *

I remembered being lured into the Chamber of Secrets. I remembered being scared of the Basilisk. I remembered Tom's laugh. I remembered being knocked out...

* * *

Suddenly, I woke up.

I looked around. The Basilisk was...dead.

Then I saw Harry. He was staring at me intently, concern in his eyes. I noticed blood all over his robes. I noticed Tom Riddle's diary in his hand, and noticed it had a huge, bloody hole in the middle of it.

Suddenly, I started crying. For the first time in a year, I just let all the pain, all the guilt, all the emotion pour out of me.

"Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r- remember is him coming out of the diary —"

" It's all right," Harry reassured me. He help up the diary. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here —"

"I'm going to be expelled!" I kept crying. Harry helped me up. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — w- what'll Mum and Dad say?"

We walked down together through the Chamber. Emotions were tearing at me from both side. Part of me was thrilled that Harry Potter, the boy I'd crushed on for years now, had saved me and was practically carrying me back to school.

The other part of me was still guilt-ridden. I knew this was Tom's fault, but I still felt ashamed. If only I hadn't fallen for his trap! And now I was going to be expelled and everyone was going to hate me more than ever!

* * *

Months passed.

I was still traumatized slightly by what had happened this yearL

But I was getting better.

My mum had initially been angry at me, but quickly forgave me.

I hadn't been expelled from Hogwarts, somehow. Later I found out Harry had told McGonagall everything. How he knew what'd happened, I had no idea, but I was grateful.

People still gave me looks when I passed through the halls. But that was alright.

I was going to be okay.

* * *

**So that's that. I know there's probably several other fanfictions out there with the exact same story and written much better than this, but whatever. I like it. And I just wrote it on an impulse. So sue me. (Don't really sue me, I'm poor.)**

**1) I seriously almost wrote sexy, but then it occured to me that an eleven year old girl who's just been possessed by the most evil Dark Wizard of all time, really wouldn't be calling someone's eyes "sexy".**


End file.
